Juguemos
by MollieB
Summary: Seeley Booth siempre lo tuvo planeado, pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo. Al parecer ha llegado el momento.


**Buenas otra vez.**

**Parece que últimamente estoy de los más inspirada así que aquí teneis otro mini-fic. Está situado más o menos por el 5x05, 5x06... por ahí en medio xd. Tengo que decir que la idea se me ocurrió una vez que leí un fic de Castle, no es que se parezca, pero es lo que me inspiró, tengo que decirlo. Espero que os guste, no es que sea muy largo (os dais cuenta de que no me gustan los fic largos no? Ahí teneis a ''A veces todo cae donde más duele abandonado por falta de inspiración.**

**Gracias por leer**

**xoxo**

**MollieB.**

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth la contemplaba a través del cristal de su oficina. Estaba concentrada al completo en la pantalla de su ordenador. Tal vez mirando alguna radiografía antigua pensó. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era muy arriesgado, que si se llegaba a enterar Sweets le mataría. Que si se enterara Ángela no le dejaría en paz el resto de su vida… pero aquella era una de las muchas apuestas que hacía como jugador que era.<p>

El agente respiró hondo y entro en el despacho.

_Buenos días Huesos –_

Dijo mientras la dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas, cerraba la puerta y empezaba lentamente a echar las persianas

_Hola Booth – Dijo Brennan sin separar la vista del monitor. – Pero… ¿Qué haces bajando las persianas?- _

La doctora apagó el monitor y se levantó sin saber que podía esperar de Booth. Él sonriendo sacó un cilindro de papel de su espalda.

_¿A que no sabes qué es esto Huesos? –_

La doctora extrañada dijo:

_Pues la verdad es que no, parece una revista… -_

_Ya Huesos, pero no es una revista cualquiera, es el próximo número de la revista Antropológica nacional, esa en la que sales en la portada con tus cerebrines –_

Brennan abrió mucho los ojos:

_Ehh... eso es imposible, no sale hasta dentro de dos semanas –_

_Bueno, tengo mis contactos. Por cierto sales bien en la foto –_

Temperance, sonriendo como una niña fue rápidamente a coger la revista. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el agente la volvió a meter de nuevo tras su espalda

_No tan rápido Huesos, antes de conseguirla tienes que darme algo a cambio –_

_Algo a cambio, ¿Te ha costado mucho? Porque te la pagaré si es por eso –_

_No, no seas tonta no es eso. Si quieres la revista tendrás que dejarme… -_

Booth respiró hondo, jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría tan lejos, estaba nervioso, y sabía que lo que iba a hacer ahora tendría un difícil arreglo.

…_dejarme darte un beso –_

Brennan se quedó sin habla. De verdad le estaba pidiendo un beso, aun sabiendo la respuesta de la siguiente pregunta ella dijo

_¿En la mejilla…?_

_No, preciosa Huesos, en los labios… -_

Los dos se sonrojaron, pero estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

_Bueno, si es la única opción, tendré que aceptar, tenga ganas de verme en la portada.- _

Booth se acercó un poco a ella. Brennan se apoyó en la pared, pero antes echó una mirada furtiva a la puerta, si Ángela se enterara de aquello no la dejaría vivir más.

_Bueno…-_

Brennan cerró los ojos y esperando el beso notó como Booth deshacía su pelo de la coleta en el que estaba recogido.

_¿Qué haces….? –_

Ella se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él. Podía sentir su respiración en su cara, casi sus narices se rozaban.

_Yo nada… -_

Y antes de que Brennan pudiera volver a protestar sintió como sus labios quedaban aprisionados a los de Booth. Fue un simple roce, un inocente beso, pero cuando el agente se fue a separar sintió como ella tiraba de su corbata y le atraía hacia sí. El puso sus manos en sus caderas y ella le rodeó el cuello. Cuando sus lenguas empezaron a explorar la boca ajena, la doctora fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Cuando se separaron ninguno dijo nada. El agente se limitó a huir rápidamente de allí. La doctora Brennan respiró hondo, y no fue capaz de moverse de la pared. Cuando recuperó una parte de la cordura se acordó de la revista y fue a verla. Lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado es que aquel no fue el número que Booth le había prometido, ni siquiera era un número de la revista antropológica.

Y la doctora empezó a reír como una niña. Lo único que pensó en ese momento fue que cuando se encontrara con el agente le daría un buen tortazo.

Y tal vez las gracias por aquél fantástico beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Os gusto? :) <strong>

**Espero Reviews**


End file.
